The Locket
by Blissful Moonlight
Summary: When Inuyasha's family is killed, he only has a Locket to remember them by. When Kagome's village is destroyed, she seeks revenge. Does fighting against a common enemy, bring you closer than you think?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_Izayoi looked at her husband , Inu no Tashio, the great dog general of the west. Who would of thought that she, of all people would be married to him. She was a human after all. _

"_Izayoi, what are you thinking about?" her husband asked her. He looked at her, her eyes full of thought and love as she gazed back at him._

"_I have something to give you my husband" she replied while she pulled something from her kimono. She revealed a beautiful golden locket and handed it to him. _

"_Inside are pictures of our family, something to remember us by when you are not here." _

_He opened the locket, on the left was a picture of him holding his first born son, Sesshomaru. On the right held a picture of Izayoi holding his hanyou son, Inuyasha. After closing the locket and placing it around his neck, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair._

"_I love you" he murmured_

"_As do I my husband" she replied_

_One month later_

The battle had been fierce, the argument began had began as a land dispute. The lord Naraku of the eastern lands wanted to have the western lands under his control as well. He declared war on Inu No Tashio, the lord of the west. Winner received both the eastern and western lands. Naraku was sly and cunning it was no surprise when his request to talk was actually surprise attack. The battle took three days, and there were very few survivors. Among the wreckage stood a lone figure.

Inuyasha looked upon what remained of his fathers castle. Bodies of humans as well as demons littered the castle grounds. Breaking out of his silent reverie he noticed something gold in a pile of dirt near his fathers room or what's left of it. Inuyasha bent down and picked up what looked to be a golden locket. It had his father and mothers scent on it. He wondered why they would have such insignificant object. Right when he was to throw the locket back down his curiosity got in the way, he wondered what was inside.

He opened it and was surprised to see his family looking up at him. Tears formed in his eyes as they strayed to the picture of his mother holding him.

"I will avenge your deaths" He promised to them, as he looked at the fading sun. For once he was happy that the day was ending.

Kagome slowly lifted the trap door from under her family's hut. The first thing that met her eyes were the burnt down huts and the bodies of friends and family.

_How could this happen? _Kagome thought to herself.

She remembered that a week earlier, when the word of the declaration of war from the eastern land made its way into the village, her father, the headman, gathered all the able bodied men from the village and went to the castle of our western lord. The village being unguarded with only the elderly, women, and children was attacked by demons, presumably under the control of the eastern lord Naraku, and utterly decimated. When attack first began her mother showed her the trapdoor and told her to stay down there until it was safe to come out.

As she walked among the ruins of her beloved village, she counted the number of bodies and started to look for a suitable gravesite. As the death toll rises, she fights to keep the tears that threaten to run down her face at bay.

"I must be strong" she told her herself. "It's what father would expect of me, what would he think if I just wallowed in self pity."

"There, Done." she exclaimed

She looked at the sky, the sun was setting on the third day that she has been working. She buried everyone, saying her respects and put flowers on each grave.

"_There's nothing here for me anymore, I must go to the western lord's castle and see if my fathers alive" she thought. _

_She went to here hut and gathered what meager belongings she had, deciding to leave first thing tomorrow morning. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Authors note- this is my first fanfic so I may need a few pointers here and there. Please review and tell me what you think. Ummm… well ya, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, it would be cool if I did, but alas it is not so.**

The funeral pyre's flames danced against the clear azure sky. Bangs shadowing his face, Inuyasha grieved for his fallen family and comrades. His golden eyes still had a spark of life, of defiance, of hope. He knew he would take Naraku down. He had noticed that his brothers body was not among the dead. Which could only mean that he was still alive.

" _And so the adventure starts" _he thought. He would have to get supplies, a sword, and figure out where he was going. He fingered the locket he kept around his neck in thought.

_He looked over to where he had put his father's sword Tessaiga. His father had three swords; Tessaiga, Tenseiga, and Sa'unga ( I don't know how to spell it but you all know what I'm talking about right?) but Tessaiga was the only one on him when Inuyasha found his body. He could only speculate where the other two swords were. Since all the mundane weapons had been used in the battle, Inuyasha donned his fathers sword. _

__

"_Ahh there it is"_

_Kagome lifted a dusty bow from its resting place in the closet. Next to it layed a quiver full of arrows. They belonged to her older sister Kikyo. When Kikyo died a couple years earlier, her mom kept her bow and arrows as a memorial. _

_As kagome looked back at the village for the last time, she remembered all the good and bad times spent here. It would be hard to leave this all behind, but she would have to. She had to know if her father was still alive._


End file.
